She could be Rosaline
by Ebenaceae
Summary: It was weird, Lillian thought, how a bunch of adult farmers could be so interested in dating like teenagers. But there she was.
1. A Lily By Any Other Name

A/N: Thank you very much for reading this, this is my first published fanfiction. Not much to say; this isn't going to be a Romeo and Juliet story even if I refer to it a lot, and chapters will alternate between Lillian and Cam… and you're the best for reading this. Just saying. Enjoy!

It was weird, Lillian thought, how a bunch of adult farmers could be so interested in dating like teenagers. But there she was, sitting outside of Bluebell's lovely café, eating parfaits with her blonde baker friend Laney, gossiping over tea.

"And what I heard is, doesn't matter from whom, well... apparently Phillip likes me?" Laney huffed incredulously. "Phillip. Like…" Laney stuck a slender finger in her mouth, pretending to gag. Lillian laughed, and set down her tea.

"Of course he likes you, Laney. He likes pretty much everyone," Lillian giggled, tapping the surface of the glass table with her nails. "I wonder who he got rejected by this time. Reina, maybe? I think he was going after her recently." Both girls laughed at the thought of their hopeless neighbor, before the both of them went for another sip of tea.

The weather was often sunny in the town of Bluebell, and today was no exception. Spring was beautiful beside the mountain, Bluebell and its neighboring town Konohana knew it best. It was the same weather as just a bit more than a year ago, when Lillian had moved to the small town to start a ranch. It was the day Lillian met Laney, and most of the other villagers who would come to be her new friends, like the rancher boy Ash, the stable girl Georgia, and the flower boy Cam(Lillian first heard of him from Ash in passing, and until she saw her, Lillian thought Cam was a girl. She grew red as a tomato when she saw him, figuring out that no, Cam is not a girl, he is most definitely a boy). The following day she started to learn much more about her new town, the mountain, and the neighboring village. It was all very quaint in Lillian's eye, she was glad to have been able to move to the area and start her new life there.

"He'd try to date the Harvest Goddess herself if he could," Laney grumbled, taking a not-very-kind bite of her parfait. This brought Lillian out of her thoughts, and she went back to focusing on the matter at hand.

Dating.

Lillian thought Laney's dating talk was a bit boring, to be honest. But she carried the conversation anyway, as friends should.

"I think the only reason you don't like him is because he's from Konohana," Lillian replied, raising a brow at Laney. Konohana and Bluebell stopped their disputes not too long ago, but with people like good ol' Laney, Lillian figured that it might be a while yet until everyone really got together. Miss Eileen hadn't even finished the tunnel yet, working all alone.

Laney didn't respond to Lillian's comment, giving a little frown and looking away as she grabbed her cup of tea.

"Don't be silly. I'm not- I don't don't like Konohana. I'm just getting used to us not being at each other's throats. It's easy for you to walk between the two towns, but if you grew up between a feud, it'd be a bit more difficult." Laney clinked her tea cup down on the china plate below it, giving a small sigh. Lillian felt guilty for making her friend upset.

"A feud between two towns? Kinda sounds like Romeo and Juliet," Lillian laughed, trying to get Laney to laugh. She almost succeeded, as Laney gave a smile.

"We'd be the cool Capulets, I think. And because you don't mind the Konomontagues, you'd be Juliet, I think?" Laney added.

"What? I don't want to die at the end!" Lillian fake-cried, giving a small burst of giggles not soon after, joined in by her blonde friend. "You should be my Nurse. Uh… Rutger and Rose would be my parents."

"They want you to marry Ash!"

"Ash? Oh my gosh…" The thought of Ash being the Paris to her Juliet made her laugh some more.

"So who'd be Romeo?" Laney asked with a smirk.

"Uh, Romeo?" Lillian paused, knitting her brows. She really didn't know who her Romeo could be if he came from Konohana. Or… even from Bluebell… did she like anyone here, boy or girl?

"I don't know," came Lillian's reply.

"_Liar_," Laney hissed playfully. "Tell me who you want your _Rooomeoooo_ to be!" Laney demanded, grinning like a madman and staring intently at Lillian.

"I really don't know…" Lillian trailed off, looking down at the table. As much as she pursued friendships, she had barely given a thought about relationships.

Laney sighed.

"Okay, whatever, spoilsport." Lillian heard the tap of china against china, making her look up. Laney had finished her tea and her food, and apparently, Lillian had finished her own lunch without even realizing it. Laney took her dishes as well before standing up. "You think about who you want your Romeo to be, missy. I don't care if you don't want to die, I want you to tell all your dirty little secrets. Is it actually Ash-Paris? Or Kana? You know I'd still love you if you liked a girl, right? Or, like… I'd still like you if you loved a girl. Either way works." Laney gave a shrug. "I have to get back to work, though. I'll see you later!" Laney said with a smile. Lillian waved as she stood up from her seat, though she probably stood there for a minute before leaving.

The sun was still out, it was a high noon on a beautiful spring day, and all the villagers in Bluebell were out and about or working their day away. Lillian passed the statue in town square and looked around, thankful for the friends she had here. She had friends. Some best friends. Nothing more. Lillian started walking again, a little bit slower, savouring the spring sun and thinking as she walked down the road, where she'd find the grand church and the path to her ranch, just a bit ways to the west. But she stopped by the church, not going directly on it's grounds, and just kind of looked at the beautiful flowers that were planted there. She didn't stop there for any reason in particular, she just wanted to walk and think. She'd go where her boots lead her while she was wrapped up in her thoughts.

For some reason, Lillian grew frustrated. How was she supposed to tell Laney who would be Romeo if she didn't even like anybody! She couldn't, duh! Can't she understand that?

Lillian had always been too preoccupied in the last year to even think about dating in Bluebell or Konohana. She didn't need drama while starting out her ranch. She was perfectly fine with hearing about the romantic endeavours of other people in the area, namely the multiple failures of the farmer Phillip.

Lillian thought that she could be Rosaline. Nothing happened to her, nobody cared if she got hitched. But another thought crossed her mind. Maybe she was a Juliet of sorts, and her story just hadn't started yet. If this was so, she was hesitant to think about who her Romeo would be. But one thing she was sure of was that she definitely wouldn't commit suicide for whoever her fated lover would be. They'd just have to suck it up.

Lillian shook her head, laughing at the thought.

A/N: I am totally making this happen :O


	2. Undoubtedly Doubting

A/N: First chapter with Cam!

Thursdays were often considered boring and hard to get through, almost in the middle of the week and just so close to the weekend, but not quite there yet. However, Cam didn't really mind them. Besides Monday, Thursdays and Fridays were his blessed days off. He often spent his Thursdays and Fridays in the mountain, much to the dismay of his childhood friend Ash, and especially his pretty-much-best-friend-yet-sister Laney. _You're boring_, she'd complain. _Too many cats, too many flowers, not enough time with your buds_, she'd whine. _No, I don't mean flower buds, _she'd hiss, after Cam made a smart-aleck comment about being around his baby flowers for a very good amount of time. Laney obviously failed to acknowledge that the flowers and especially the cats were his friends too. That, and that he saw Laney and Ash and Georgia and Lillian and everyone else every day, and he didn't think that he needed large amounts of quality time with them. Mostly the latter, but hey, the stray cats were almost equally important.

So important, in fact, that even though that Thursday Cam decided that he wouldn't spend his day in the mountain, he took a good amount of time assuring that the cats most familiar to him were properly taken care of and fed, giving them food from an old canvas bag he used for supplies. After all, cats are pretty much better than people. So much easier to talk to, not awkward if you pet them, and there was no doubt when they didn't like you: they'd hiss and run away, and you'd never wonder if they were only secretly putting up with you because they didn't want you to feel bad. They were always honest. The honesty of Cam's friends was less apparent to him, and though Cam scolded himself for not thinking the best of his childhood friends, it was hard not to think that way. It had been that way for him ever since middle school, probably not the nicest time for him.

But thoughts of his insecurities were pushed aside when he stepped past the vine-covered old brick wall that acted as the boundary for the small town of Bluebell. He noticed Lillian leaning against the ledge of the church grounds, admiring the flower planters just above her head. Cam swelled a little with pride, seeing Lillian admiring the young flowers, as he was partly responsible for planting them. Along with Rose and Alisa, of course. He couldn't take full responsibility for the pretty plants, he never would. Cam's steady steps on the road made Lillian snap out of her trance and turn to face at him, looking a bit startled. However, she began smiling.

"Afternoon, Cam!" Lillian called out, straightening herself up and brushing the dirt off of the red vest that she somehow never seemed to destroy. She was either really lucky with keeping that vest nice, or she was a master at scrubbing dirt and sewing tears. Cam wouldn't doubt either.

"Hey," Cam replied as a simple greeting, a bit hesitant to start a conversation. He thought that simpleness suited him.

"It's a Thursday, right? You're back early!" She pointed out, coming closer to you. He stopped walking once she got close enough for his comfort. "Did you forget milk for the kittens or something?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Actually, no, there's a bottle in my bag," Cam explained, gripping the canvas strap in the hand at his side, the bag a foot or so from the ground.

Lillian gave a small _pfft _sound, her smile growing.

"I think it's really sweet how you're so nurturing and stuff. If you weren't so dainty you'd be a real Bluebell rancher!"

Cam frowned mockingly, making him look offended. He knew Lillian knew he was kidding.

"Dainty? Lillian… I am a man's man, I am just as tough as any of you famers. Tougher, even. Don't let the flowers fool you." It was Cam's turn to give a small laugh, looking away from the rancher. Lillian laughed as well, thankfully. She was mostly always in a laughing mood, a ball of sunshine, similar to Ash. Though to Cam, his sunshine was undoubtedly brighter.

"If you're as much of a Hercules as you say you are, then you'd be able to help me on the farm today, right?" Lillian asked slyly, putting her hands on her hips. Cam gave another small laugh.

"Well, you see, it's not that I can't, it's just that I have a headache and I haven't eaten yet and I'd just really be a burden…"

"Shucks, buster! Maybe next time?" Cam's friend asked, cocking her head and looking at him intently.

"You'd be surprised how long headaches can last," Cam shrugged.

They both cracked smiles and Lillian giggled.

"I'll have to talk to you later, guy. The cows aren't gonna clean themselves," Lillian sighed, looking a bit disappointed but he could tell she happy all the same. Cam gave a curt nod before saying goodbye, the two young adults going their separate ways. Lillian took the road to her farm, while Cam walked from the outskirts to the main area of Bluebell.

He walked into the more populated part of town, passing the large pastures of Georgia's stables and Ash's ranch, noticing how cute the different kinds of animals in Ash's pasture interacted, and how elegant the different sized and coloured horses and ponies in Georgia's field were. They were both good, hardworking friends, and the healthy state of their animals represented how determined they really were. Cam tore his eyes away from the whinnying equines to climb the stairs, leading up to what would probably be considered the town centre, meaning to drop off his bag at his flower stand. But he didn't get to it before he was greeted by his two aforementioned friends by Bluebell's statue.

"Well if it isn't the flower boy! Hiya, Primrose," The auburn-haired girl called out, a cheeky grin on her face from calling Cam one of his many nicknames. The nicknames she gave Cam consisted of whatever flower she could think of on the spot, his favourite random flower nicknames being Wisteria, Hellebore, Brya, and Purpurea. Purpurea was probably his favourite, it was just a weird name and he had no idea where Georgia would have gotten that name from. Not from him for sure, as she always fell asleep when he talked about plants. She moved to their town years ago, and yet she still hadn't learned how to keep her eyes open when Cam talked about _how to properly trim your azaleas _or _pesticides naturally found in plants_, or whatever interested him that day.

Georgia was unique in the area. She was half-American, growing up in the southern U.S.A for most of her life, giving her a southern twang that she shared with her father, but was otherwise uniquely hers. When she and her father moved into Bluebell, the pretty young foreign girl was readily accepted, as was Lillian when she moved to Bluebell a year ago. Even Cam befriended them in his own reluctant way.

Of course they'd be nice to them, despite all the barns around Bluebell, the town's inhabitants weren't raised in one.

Georgia waved to Cam enthusiastically and Ash copied her, telling Cam to come over and join them. Cam gave a small smile, dropped off his bag, and started walking to his friends.

"Felt like spending your day off with your friends?" Ash asked with a smirk, adjusting the burgundy hat on his champagne hair. Fixing his well-worn hat was a charming habit that he seemed to do randomly. That's when Cam realized that both Ash and Georgia probably should have been working at that time, but really, he didn't care much. If he was able to spend time with them… that'd be nice, he supposed. And there'd be no interruptions from little girls, thankfully, as Cheryl was in school in the city at the moment. Cool. Good. But Cam was brought back to reality, did Ash just tease him?

"The cats on the mountain are my friends too," Cam defended quickly with a scoff, thinking back to earlier. Though Cam was tentative around most, he and Ash grew up together, thus making Ash one of the few people he felt totally comfortable around. The others being Laney, since she was basically his blood sister even though he only joined her family when he was three, and Rose, being Cam's mentor since he was little. Ash grinned at Cam's joke (though it wasn't really a joke) and chuckled while Georgia laughed. Cam's chest tightened, and though Ash misinterpreted Cam, he proud for making his best friend smile so brightly, and especially proud from making both Ash and Georgia laugh _genuinely_.

It was nice, making his friends happy for sure.

They decided to be happy together, wasting the day doing nothing particular, talking and visiting Laney until it was time for Ash to pick his little sister up from the bus stop. But even then it wasn't really an end to their lazy, fun day. It was nice.

Really nice.

He felt lighter.

A/N: Cam! Poor sweet snarky boy. Also, next chapter introduces an inciting incident. (And I think Tuesdays and Saturdays would be the best update days, so there's that too)


	3. Deities' Duties

A/N: What's a plot?

The thought of love, though distracting at the café, didn't deter Lillian's work that night or the morning after. Barely 10am on a dreary grey Friday morning and Lillian already found herself wiping her brow with an old rag stuffed in her skirt pocket. She thought that she'd be completely used to the everyday labor by then, but considering the great shape of her farm, she concluded that it would be better to sweat and have happy animals than to be relaxed and have a poor farm. She leaned on the fence post of her pasture, resting for a minute while her cows, sheep and alpaca grazed lazily behind her, or were chased around by a couple of friendly, albeit hyperactive, puppy dogs.

After a minute of listening to barking dogs and watching the hens in their pen, Lillian remembered to check the time. She uncovered her watch, hidden by her sleeve, and read the face of the ticking watch.

It was already 10:05 am, and Lillian realized if she didn't pick up the pace she'd be late with her deliveries!

Lillian scrambled to the stables on the old farm, and she picked out her strongest and most faithful stallion, Duke. She (gently) rushed him into the tack room to prepare him for going out and pulling her cart. Ten minutes later, Duke was all ready to go out, and Lillian led him out to the cart. Along the way, Lillian clumsily almost stepped on one of her dogs while distracted, and then she almost tripped when she turned to look at her whinnying pony, Milou. Frustrated, Lillian attached Duke to the cart and got on his saddle. She groaned, hoping the rest of her day would be better than the morning.

Lillian and Duke headed out, and as per usual, they went up the mountain to head to the neighboring village of Konohana first. Konohana was unusual compared to Bluebell (though Bluebell was equally unusual compared to Konohana), as although the two towns were only separated by a mountain, they grew to have two completely different lifestyles.

With Bluebell, Lillian had noted that it seemed to be very European-based. Whether it was founded by a European man, Lillian did not know, but she did notice that most of the residents did seem to have more than just Japanese blood in them. Obviously, Enrique and his brothers were the most different in the area.

But then there was Konohana, a town that was a lot more traditionally Japanese. Traditional probably being an understatement, because even if Bluebell wasn't too technologically advanced, Lillian had yet to see as much as a modernized telephone there.

Lillian grimaced as she went up the mountain. She worried that she might have been a bit too insensitive. Whatever Konohana was comfortable with was none of her business.

Suddenly, Lillian felt inclined to stop.

She looked around, paying attention to where she was. It was the top of the mountain, overlooking the towns to the west and east, the forest to the south, and the valleys in the north. Lillian felt glad that Duke knew the path to the other town and didn't lead her off the edge of the mountain... That would have been... Unpleasant.

Yikes.

But the nagging feeling to get off her horse still tore at Lillian. So reluctantly, she did. Duke snorted and shook his head, Lillian figured that that was his way of telling her that she was stupid. She sighed and rubbed Duke's neck before leaving him on the path and going to the large area to the north, where the cooking festivals and sometimes even marriages were held. Lillian thought that it was a beautiful area, especially for a wedding, as it overlooked the gorgeous valley to the north. It was perfect for watching the stars as well. With a pleasant hum, Lillian remembered her first Starry Night festival with the rest of Bluebell's residents just the winter prior.

Eileen had told her that it was supposed to be a romantic festival, emphasizing by wiggling her eyebrows. Lillian just laughed, why did it have to be _romantic? _In the end, Lillian, Laney and Georgia ended up going to the mountain together to have a girls night out. The three sat together to joke and gossip like girls do. The whole town was around them, watching the stars, and it was gorgeous. Eileen and Rose and Howard and everyone, even Cam and Ash were there, sitting off to the side and doing their own thing. In the end, the three girls had a sleepover at Lillian's and it was the most fun Lillian had in a while.

But instead of going to the festival area, Lillian unconsciously led herself to the right! She looked at the area, a little confused, but then realization struck her and she sighed.

She was at the Harvest Goddess' pond.

But unfortunately, the Harvest Goddess was not her friend. Checking the time, Lillian found that it was 10:45am. If being late wasn't bad enough…

"_Ta-daa!_" The sing-song voice emanating from all around Lillian made her visibly cringe. "Did you miss me?" The voice then gained form as a smiling woman with blue-green braids and delicate clothing flowing above the pond. This was obviously the majestic pain herself, the Harvest Goddess: Ruler of all things that grow from dirt and then some. Lillian, not wishing to be _too _rude, shook her head in response to the Goddess' question. The first time the Harvest Goddess came to Lillian, she almost had a heart attack. The actual _Harvest Goddess _came to her. Lillian was amazed by her at first, and she felt like the luckiest person on Earth to be meeting her, but those first impressions died when Miss H.G. informed her that _no,_ Lillian wasn't actually _that _special, because apparently the Goddess visits a lot of people. And then everything started going downhill from there.

"But it's been a while!" The deity exclaimed. It hadn't been a while, actually. "When's the last time you even brought an offering to my pond?" Around the beginning of Lillian's first autumn there. Lillian didn't say anything, but the Goddess kept grinning anyway.

"Is there something you want from me?" Lillian asked, maybe a bit bitterly. She had already brought the towns together as per the Goddess' request, since watching the two towns feud was apparently boring and Lillian was the perfect puppet for her plan.

"Well, yes!" The Goddess answered, purposely not noticing Lillian's aggravation. The woman clasped her hands together and her smile grew even bigger. "Lillian, you were such a big help in bringing the two towns together, imagine what everyone will be like once the tunnel is rebuilt!" Lillian raised a brow, noting that the Harvest Goddess seemed really happy, _too_ happy? "Everyone will really meet and friends will be made, and who knows… maybe some hearts will find _love!" _ The Goddess sighed wistfully and put her arms at her sides, straightening out her skirt and dropping a bit, standing on the surface of the pond instead of a foot above it.

"Maybe," Lillian agreed quietly, tired of this conversation already. She hoped that the Goddess' rant wouldn't be about lovey dovey romantic soulmate stuff. Lillian already had to take that stuff from Laney, she didn't feel too keen about others nagging her on about it. But, with Lillian's luck, she was sure that the Goddess would talk exactly about love.

She was right.

"Maybe, definitely!" The Goddess uncharacteristically twirled on her spot, not bothering the water somehow, but her light clothes descended around her. "Lillian, I love love!" Lillian cringed. "I want you to know something: I met someone!" The Harvest Goddess _giggled_, since when did she ever giggle? "I mean I already knew him, he's actually kind of like me? But I finally got to know him, and…Oh, Lillian. He's handsome and powerful, long red hair like a cascade of fire, and a personality to match," The Harvest Goddess gave a wink. Okay, cool, the Goddess likes redheads. The next time Lillian ever wanted to see the Goddess so smitten, she'd bring Eileen. "I don't know his name," Lillian almost scoffed, "but that's a common thing with deities, he doesn't know mine either. Yet. But _you _never will," the Goddess said with another small giggle. Lillian thought that that sounded a bit… cruel...

"I have another quest for you," The Harvest Goddess said, interrupting Lillian's thoughts of poor Eileen having to deal with the Goddess.

"Another?" Lillian asked, almost choking on air. Oh Goddess no…

"Another! Yes!" The Goddess hummed gleefully. She walked from the middle to the pond to the shore, in front of Lillian. Regaining her regal stature, the Goddess straightened up and looked down at the puny mortal in front of her. "Lillian, I want you to be happy, happy as me. I want you to find love, Lillian." Lillian was sure she grew pale. "Oh, come on! Lilly, my girl, there are so many eligible people here. Love can be so strange, just think about who you'd like. Or, you can do what I did, and fell in love with the most beautiful ginger…"

"A ginger?" Lillian asked under her breath. Lillian's thoughts went back to Eileen. Okay, wow. Maybe but most likely not…

Sadly.

"Ginger! Raven! Whatever! Just find love," the Goddess poked Lillian's chest with a dainty finger, "preferably soon, though. And hey, if you do, and if- _when _the King and I get married, we'll save you and your 'friend' a seat at the ceremony." Sheesh, she was determined. "That's all I want you to do. So much simpler than getting two whole towns to like each other again, right?" Wrong.

"I guess." _What I guess is that you're never going to stop tormenting me, _Lillian thought with a small pout.

"Super duper." With a wink and a few steps back, the Goddess stepped onto the surface of her pond and vanished in a flash of sparkles and magical glitter stuff, whatever.

Aggravated, Lillian walked back to Duke from the pond, where he stood proudly, waiting for the girl. Before climbing back on, she checked the time. It was still 10:45am.

At least the Goddess was good for something.

A/N: Everyone always seems to hate the Harvest Goddess? She's not always bad! Though I guess she is in this story.


	4. Senjyu-ganpi, Summer, Stress

A/N: Sorry for delays. Work takes a lot out of me. Anyway, here's the straw that broke the Kamil's back.

Cam's small boost of self-confidence proved itself useful, not just fading away but spanning throughout the night and into the next morning. The smile that he wore was anything but forced while he sat at one of the tables in front of Bluebell's café, across from Laney. Though he wasn't born in the area, Bluebell and the café had been his home for almost longer than he could remember. Just getting to sit outside in the warm weather, and because of the events from the day prior, the day felt just a bit sunnier. He had a leather-clad book out, quietly pressing small flowers on the pages. It was a little hobby he did when he had free time, after finding wildflowers and plants he thought interesting. It was calming. Similarly, Laney also had a book out. However, she didn't seem as calm nor as happy as Cam. It was a new book from a series that Cam once tried to read but couldn't catch up with, and he couldn't help but feel amused from Laney's determined expression while reading the pages. She furrowed her brows and leaned back in her chair, sighing. Cam took that as his cue to intervene.

"What's wrong? Are you finally realizing how nerdy you are?" Cam asked, taking a break from pressing a small senjyu-ganpi to a blank page to look up at the girl. She gave him a nasty glare and formed an over-dramatic pout.

"Not yet, no," she admitted, "but that's not why this part is _terrible." _

Cam smirked. "I think you mean the whole book is terrible," he chirped. Laney gave him a death stare. But it dissipated as Laney gave a deep sigh, and with no indication that she'd start talking without being prodded again, Cam indulged her.

"Tell me about what's wrong with it," Cam told her, knowing that she'd oblige enthusiastically.

Of course, he was right.

"I just can't believe how the characters are acting! They're being shy and reclusive just because they _like each other. _Summer and Jean, the two _idiots, _they won't talk to each other about what's important, and all this drama could be solved so easily if they'd communicate. What's worse is, this other person, _who is fully aware about Summer and Jean's mutual affections, _is flirting so heavily with Jean..." Laney paused to breathe, scrunching up her nose and gritting her teeth. She looked _seething _with rage. A typical reaction for her, as Cam had learned. Laney, though a sweetheart, could get worked up over the smallest things.

"That sucks," Cam muttered, going back to pressing the flowers.

"It does," Laney sighed in reply. Some strands of blonde hair fell into her face during her passionate outburst, and he calmly fixed her hair, easily switching to a calm disposition after such a rage. Cam wondered if her anger was just for show. She'd be a good actress, he thought. "Summer and Jean should buck up," Laney mumbled.

"I know," hummed Cam.

"The other person doesn't deserve Jean."

"Nope," Cam agreed.

"The author shouldn't have made the relationship awkward."

"Nope."

"It doesn't make sense with their characters," the girl whined.

"Nope."

"You don't act like that with your crush, do you?"

"Nope-" Cam's breath hitched and he froze, tilting his head up enough to see the growing grin on Laney's face. "_Don't_," he warned.

"You DO have a heart!" Laney exclaimed, shutting her lame book with a thud and leaning over the table. "_I knew it._"

"I don't... I mean, have a crush, or whatever. I have a perfectly good heart," Cam informed the blonde, leaning back into his chair as Laney pushed forward.

"You like somebody. Are they from the city? Not from _the other town, _right? Right?"

"I do not like anybody. I don't." Cam fidgeted with the small flower between his fingers, and Laney noticed. She was wicked, probably some sort of witch, as Cam felt like he was shrinking under her cruel, cruel gaze.

"You're blushing, Cam," she stated matter-of-factly. Cam scowled. He wasn't the type to blush easily or often, but when he did, his face grew beet red. So much for subtlety. "Tell me who it is! You're as red as my tomato soup- which we're having tonight, by the way- and you can't hide everything from me forever! So what if we're not related-related, I _am _your sister, and I swear to the Goddess above if you do not tell me now I will find out soon enough. Your crush, and Lillian's." Laney's voice had gotten so low and quiet that it was almost like a growl, she loomed over Cam menacingly but he just kept noticing that she was putting all of her weight on the table.

"Lillian?" Cam felt sorry for Lillian if she had to experience what he was going through.

"Oh Goddess, it isn't actually Lillian, is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, but are you sure you're not going to break the glass by doing that?" Cam asked snarkily, looking down at her balled up hands on the glass surface of the table.

Laney paused for a moment. "Are you calling me _HEAVY?" _Laney accused. She snatched her hands away from the table as if the surface was made of hot coals. She then straightened herself up and placed her tense hands on her hips, staring Cam down. He felt cocky, seeing that he successfully made her distracted.

"It's not like you walk up and down the mountain every day," Cam replied slyly, he wondered how far he could do this..

"_Kamil! _How _dare _you..." Laney gaped at him, half considering giving him a slap with her book. Instead, she just paused in could see her face turn from tense to malicious as she thought up something, and if Cam knew her, it would be something particularly evil. A slap to the face with a book might be the least of his worries. Laney then tore her vision from the purple-outfitted boy and turned and looked around the south side of the town. Her eyes landed on one target in particular and she gave a little triumphant hum. Without a word, she skipped away from the table and down the stairs, leading to the lower area. Cam furrowed his brows and just stared at her walking away. As he calmed down, his flush faded away, but he didn't keep his eyes off of Laney. She was walking over to Ash's pasture. He was there working.

Cam didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't like whatever her plans were anyway.

Cam hurried from his seat, abandoning the books and the wildflowers left on the table, and sped down the stairs to follow the blonde. He wouldn't let her get away with anything mischievous if he could help it. She called the rancher boy over and she started talking to him.

As he got closer, he started to hear their conversation.

"...Really? No clue?" Ash asked the girl with a forced laugh, an incredulous look on his face as he leaned over the fence.

"Nope! That's why I need you to help me." Laney looked proud, she swayed back and forth on her feet until they both noticed Cam.

"Hi, Cam," Ash started as Cam got closer, his face was questioning and he looked at Cam as if the quieter of the two grew a second head. "So, who is it?" He asked.

Cam's brows furrowed further, he was sure he looked like an old man from all the wrinkles he was giving himself. "Who's who?" He asked, admittedly in small voice, hoping for clarification. Ash just gave him a sympathetic smile, flicking his eyes to Laney. Did she… mention...

She gave a dragged-on sigh. "The _object of your affections, _twit."

Cam couldn't believe it. _Of course _Laney just had to make that an issue.

"I'm just… kinda curious now, since Laney, she kind of told me about… y'know." Ash told him as if it'd justify the situation. He fixed his red hat and looked back to Laney, though she was looking… staring? _Glaring _at Cam.

This was her sweet revenge.

_And Goddess, _how he hated all things saccharine and sweet.

"I don't have a crush." Cam stated, though his voice sounded even smaller than before.

"You do though," Laney shot back, crossing her arms, "you admitted it!"

"You caught me off-guard," Cam defended, "I wasn't even paying attention to what you were saying."

"You wouldn't be so edgy right now if you were telling the truth!"

Cam glared at Laney with shaky eyes. From the corner of his vision he could see Ash looking back and forth at the two. And now he was caught up in this mess too, of course Laney had to get everyone involved including the one person he trusted the most- "It's none of your concern." Cam spat out his words, trying to lay them down with force.

"Tell me who you like! You and Lilly are so- so stubborn!"

"You shouldn't meddle in either of our affairs." So Laney _had_ been prodding Lillian too. But now the focus was on him, and he- it made him feel-

He felt really warm, he tried wiping at his brow, something to distract himself.

"It's been the best news I've heard in ages! I just want to help or something."

"Well, uh," Ash cleared his throat, whatever Cam was about to say was interrupted by the male rancher speaking up, causing both Cam and Laney looked at him. The hummed before continuing, "I know how _annoying _little girls can be, trust me," he started carefully, making Laney give an offended tut, "so, maybe it'd be better if Laney _left, _and, you know we're best buds, Cam, you can tell me, right? Ash gave a small shrug accompanied with a smile and ignored Laney's pout as he looked expectantly at Cam, who was mostly just trying not to collapse from the sudden scorching heat he felt. He really needed a glass of water or something, he wasn't sure if he could- "Is that okay?" Ash asked after only getting Cam's silence as a response.

Laney looked back to the florist, still wearing a pout. "You can't keep a secret forever," she commented. "We'll tear it out of you somehow."

Cam stood still.

He felt like Ash's expectant gaze and Laney's glare were burning straight through him, he looked between the two, his hands gripping at the fabric of his pants and releasing and repeating again and again with a slight tremble as he tried to regain his composure.. Something inside of him was triggered and when he opened his dry mouth to speak, he only found it harder to breathe.

He couldn't do it.

The two others noticed, obviously, and their looks went from annoyed and sympathetic to worried. For some reason, this made it even worse for Cam, and he tried taking a step back. He almost tripped, but he regained his footing and found words.

"I forgot the- the flowers, I-," he tried to spit out, before finally giving up on talking and turning away from his two friends and rushing back, needing to get back to the café. He heard Ash call out for him, but his calls were ignored, Cam only focusing on getting back. He didn't know if either of them followed him, but Laney was probably trailing behind him. He didn't want her to. He couldn't have her helping right now. He finally got to the café, and he ignored his stuff on the table and went right inside. Cam went to his room and shut the door behind him with an accidental _bam_, and he just felt thankful to be alone, though he still struggled to regain composure. He stumbled to his bed and collapsed on it, trying to remember how to breathe.

He hated when those things happened. Sudden heaviness on his chest and his lungs filling with something hot and viscous… Cam's brooding about that day's attack was interrupted maybe a minute later, or it could have been a second or an hour, Cam wasn't sure, there were soft knocks on his door. Still trying to calm down, Cam ignored the muffled voice and the knocking. Whoever it was, the person left soon after, and Cam sat up on his bed. Breathing in, breathing out. In and out.

He needed some time alone.

A/N: Anxiety and stuff is hard for me to write, sorry, but I hope I did okay.


	5. Go With The Flow

A/N: I've been sick and exhausted from work and school. I'm really sorry! Next chapter will make up for this chapter's shortness and boringness.

"I… didn't really think you'd have problems with stuff like that, Lilly…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Nori tucked a few long strands of her dark hair and gave a small shrug before taking a bite from a rice candy.

The 9th day of Spring in Konohana brought the Flower Viewing Festival, and Lillian was more than happy to accept Nori's invitation to come. It was a gorgeous day with little clouds, and the cherry blossoms that fluttered in the warm breeze almost seemed heavenly. Lillian took a bite of her slice of apple pie, which she had brought to the festival herself, only to be hesitantly touched by the other villagers. Honestly, they didn't know what they were missing.

Sitting on the cool green grass beside the river, Lillian and Nori enjoyed the festival. Lillian was glad she was able to come because she really needed help. The quest that the Harvest Goddess gave her proved incredibly difficult. But if anyone could help her, she was sure her beautiful friend Nori could. But so far, Nori was more interested in stuffing her mouth.

If she was only going to eat, the least she could do was eat _Lillian's_ dish. But nope, the rice candies were apparently more important. Whatever.

Lillian then thought that maybe thinking too much about the Goddess' quest was making her kind of grumpy.

"Well, I mean," Nori started, finishing the candy, "you're kind of… persistent. And determined."

Lillian sighed and leaned back on the grass.

"And pretty? You're pretty too. So I don't really understand… why you'd need my help… or much of anybody's."

Lillian looked up to the blue sky, watching pink petals float around and looking at the few white clouds flowing by.

"I own a successful farm. I brought two towns together. I have great friends, but I can't seem to find a potential datefriend. I don't really get it either." Lillian admitted.

"Okay… well… I'll try my best to help you." Nori took another rice candy off of her plate.

"Where should I start?"

Nori furrowed her brows while she chewed. She swallowed audibly, but stayed silent for another few moments in thought. Then, she finally looked up at Lillian.

"Who do you find attractive?"

Lillian snorted in laughter.

"If you want me to help you have to be serious!" Nori protested in her light normally-cheery voice.

"Sorry, sorry, I just…that was just kind of really funny," Lillian admitted, stifling her laughter with a generous forkfull of pie.

"Answer my question," Nori demanded with a cute pout.

"I would, but I don't know. A lot of people in the towns look nice or whatever. You, for example, are gorgeous." Nori's pout turned into a bright smile at Lillian's compliment, pink dusting her cheeks to match her dress. "But even if I think you're gorgeous, I don't think that makes me want to like, kiss you or something."

Nori giggled. "Should I be offended at that?.."

"I think so, yeah, because it means you're definitely going to be missing out on all of _this,_" Lillian said, gesturing to herself. The two girls laughed together and took some bites of their food before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Maybe I could… list off all the eligible villagers, and you can describe how you feel about them, and… uh... I don't know." Nori pursed her lips in annoyance. "I don't think not liking anyone is weird or anything, honest, but maybe you've been working too hard? You should lay back and just soak in the attractive qualities of everyone." Nori hummed, leaning back with her slender hands splayed in the soft spring grass.

Lillian, less elegantly, blew a raspberry at the proposition. "I don't even know what that _means._"

"Stop working and literally just stare at people! I don't _knooow_..." Nori whined, distressed by her companion's lack of compliance. "Okay! Let's just plan something different," she huffed.

"I'm listening."

"One! Do you care if you end up dating a boy? Two! Do you care if he's from Konohana?" Nori asked.

"No and no…?" Lillian said, unsure of what was happening.

"Okay! Good! I'll set you up with one of our boys!" Nori exclaimed, viciously shoving a rice candy into her mouth.

"I… sorry, set me up with one of the, the Konohana guys?"

"One second," Nori urged, chewing the candy that was stuffed in her mouth. She swallowed and continued. "Yes, I think I made myself clear. I'll just get like, Phillip, or Hiro or Kana, and be like… hey! You know what I heard from Reina? I think Lillian might be interested in you… you should take the chance, yada yada, have you ever noticed how sweet she is to you, yada yada…" Lillian laughed. "Lil, you're sweet to everyone, don't deny _that_ now."

"No, no, it's just… ah, nevermind." Lillian tapped her plate with her fork a few times. "Okay. Sure, I don't see why we can't do that." She said, making Nori beam.

"Oh, that's perfect! I can't wait to do this," Nori said excitedly, falling back completely on the grass. "You're going to be so, so happy! I promise!"

"Who are you going to set me up with?" Lillian asked, peering down at her friend.

"Do you really want to know? Can I surprise you?"

Lillian hummed in thought. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"_Perrrfeeect!_" Nori sang, happy to have accomplished Lillian to actually agree to go on a date. Even if the guy was a mystery, and even if there was a possibility of their plan not working at all.

But that didn't matter.

What mattered was Lillian being one step closer to being able to shove her success in the Harvest Goddess' face.

"I think, I think I'm going to go get him _right now,_" Nori stated, getting up from the grass. Lillian almost panicked, wondering if that'd be way too sudden. Nori brushed off her dress, and after giving a courteous bow, she ran off in whatever direction Lillian's dream man was.

Lillian sighed, she wasn't really disappointed or mad at anything, she just couldn't believe the absurdity of it all. Ahh, yes, she was being forced to date someone, and she was being forced to fall in love, and at that point, Lillian was almost sure she just didn't want to.

But everything was already set in motion, and if she didn't find love soon, she'd probably have the Goddess nagging her about it for the next 70 years. Now or never, she supposed. Though she really couldn't believe she was going to do it.

Whatever.

She laid down in the grass and watched the cherry blossoms blow in the wind. She figured she was like one of them, just floating.

"Love sought is good, but given unsought is better."

"...Hm?"

Lillian, absentmindedly watching the sun descend into a deep orange horizon, didn't expect anything remotely poetic to come from the blonde girl sitting beside her. After a long day of work, they both resorted to a stone bench to just do nothing. Lillian liked doing nothing at times like that. She tore her eyes from the painted sky and turned her head, seeing Laney looking down in a book, but unconcentrated. Laney, looking proud, returned Lillian's gaze and smiled.

"A little inspirational quote for you, duh." Laney rolled her eyes and looked at Lillian expectantly. Not too earlier, Laney was told how Lillian got set up with a mystery man, and though Laney was definitely reluctant for her friend to be set up to a Konohana villager _by _a Konohana villager, she was elated to know that Lillian was on her way to finding what her poems and books always talked about. "It means, like, it's cool if you look for love, but it'll be even better if love finds you. Unexpectedly. Right?"

Lillian sighed. "I guess," she gave, trying to appease her enthusiastic friend. "But-" Lillian paused, trying to think, but she just gently shut her mouth. She gave a small enthusiastic shrug and leaned back into the bench. "Nevermind," she said.

After a year of friendship, Laney knew not to pry further. But she would be lying if she said she didn't wish she knew what the other was thinking.

Oh well.

Back to Shakespeare.


	6. Similar Interests

A/N: I imagined the song on the radio to be this. It's the song I have my alarm to. And I just kind of made up the surnames in this.

A soft tune of a piano based song crackled through the speakers of an old radio at the wretched hour of 5am, forcing Cam to open his bleary eyes. He squinted his eyes, not wanting to go back to sleep but not wanting to get up and ready either. The piano on the radio became accompanied by some synthesizer or something as the song continued, and Cam laid in bed and wondered why he tortured himself like this every Monday. He really didn't know. After a minute or two, Cam yawned, rubbed his eyes and sat up, half dead to the world.

The sun was in the midst of rising, and the new day's light poured into the room between the cracks of the curtains that covered Cam's windows. It was too bright, and Cam was too tired, he'd do anything just for another hour of sleep. But Mondays, Mondays, Mondays. He had work to do. His first and foremost task being to make himself look like he actually cared how the city saw him.

Turning off the radio, Cam stood up and lazily stretched. He searched around for a decent shirt and put it on his lithe torso, and continued to lethargically continue until he had a satisfactory outfit on, topped with his regular purple hat thrown on barely-combed hair. He supposed that yeah, even if he thought he didn't care what he looked like, it was probably best to look somewhat professional for doing business in the neighboring city. Every Monday it was the same ritual. He got up, got dressed, ate a light breakfast, and at 6:30am, he found himself walking outside. The air was cool but the sky was beautifully clear, a perfect day to ride a bus for an hour and do business in a dirty city.

He walked down the stairs, towards the entrance to the town, but when he walked past the Kawata's ranch house, the door creaked open, prompting him to stop.

"_Bye, mama! Byeee!_" He heard Cheryl call, as she stepped out with her backpack on and dragged her brother with her, Ash's gloved hand caught in her grasp. Cheryl enthusiastically waved to her mother Jessica from inside the house, Ash giving a small wave as well before starting to walk.

Monday is as much of a school day as it was Cam's business day, and so, almost every Monday, Cam would accompany the Kawata siblings to the bus stop and join Cheryl for the ride that would take them into the city. It wasn't bad, the company was nice and the walk to the road was pleasant. Cheryl was a nice girl, and fairly easy to impress. And Ash was Ash.

Cam felt happy to be around him in general.

Cheryl had no trouble picking out the purple-clad Cam from the green fields as he rested against their fence, and as quickly as she saw him, she was eager to get to him. This meant the small schoolgirl had to drag her larger and older brother across the short distance, though it wasn't as if Ash wasn't happy to meet up. Instead, Ash laughed and teased his impatient sibling as she tried her best to slide Ash along the dirt. Cam smiled. And when Ash gave up after almost tripping face-first, he laughed.

"Good morning, Kamil!" Cheryl greeted as soon as her and her sibling got close.

"Hi, Cher. I don't suppose you're ready for school…" Cam said, softly compared to Cheryl's enthusiastic greeting.

"I am! I got Ash to braid my hair and _everything._" The little girl told him. And indeed, her long hair was in a neat fishtail braid. Cam could definitely tell, as the girl twirled around so she could show it off. Ash gave a breathy chuckle. Spending a lot of time with a needy sister required him to learn some styling tricks. It was cute that Ash cared that much. But that was just Ash, Cam supposed. Caring. No wonder he was a good rancher. Cam wondered if that's what he'd do for the rest of his life…

"Hey, man," Ash said, patting Cam's back, bringing him back to reality.

"Hi," Cam replied with a gentle smile. "Are you walking to the bus stop with us?" He asked. Cam got a grin in reply.

"Of course. I gotta see my best pals go off," Ash reached down and ruffled Cheryl's hair as they walked, getting a wail from the young girl, "especially as they're going to the big city! How exciting. You two must be so brave." Cheryl would have swelled in pride if Ash hadn't _ruined _her hair. Even if it wasn't really ruined at all.

"I go to school almost every day, dummy. Going to the city is easy!" Ash's little sister boasted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I go into the city. Haven't gone in forever," Ash said, melancholic. He gave a little shrug, and the conversation died off.

They walked out of Bluebell, but went down the dirt road that lead to the bus stop. It was a mostly-straight path, surrounded by the local trees. They had blossomed, and all around the trio was green foliage. In the morning light, it was fairly beautiful. The clear air pierced through Cam, as he soaked in what would be the most peaceful part of his day. With his business, he wouldn't be back until after sunset. He watched Cheryl gleefully skip around and ahead of him and Ash, enjoying the setting as much as the florist, however expressing it more physically. She was a good kid. Happy. At ease. What Cam would do to have ever been like that.

Walking side-by-side, Cam broke the silence between him and his best friend.

"I don't really like going to the city like this." He admitted.

"Like what?" Ash enquired, turning his head slightly to face Cam while also keeping an eye on Cheryl.

Cam stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I think it's just such a beautiful day. And it's be such a waste to spend today in the city. Especially alone. It's just not fun."

Ash hummed in agreement, "I guess it does sound like a bummer," he started, looking up at the sky to see the clear blue patches poking through the green leaves of the surrounding trees. He caught a ray of sunlight in his eye, and he quickly put his head back down, not to stare at the blinding light. "Today is a day I'd like to relax on. But, I don't know. I just haven't been to the city with mom for so long, I might have forgotten _how to drive._" Ash chuckled. "I hope Cheryl takes on after mom, and not… uh…." He trailed off, furrowing his brows before probably diving into something he'd rather not discuss about. He cleared his throat, but he turned it into another laugh. All the while, Cam just felt a huge blow of uneasiness and sympathy for Ash plow through him. Cam looked back up at the other, who just looked uncomfortable, staring ahead at his sister.

Well, he'd have to fix that.

"Business in the city is boring," Cam stated, "if you went there I wouldn't want it to be for business with your mom. I think we should take a day off and go there some time." Cam bit his lip.

Ash didn't stop walking, but for a second he staggered when he turned to look back at Cam. Cam unconsciously gripped the hem of his shirt.

After a moment of wearing a quizzical look, Ash gave a questioning smile.

"I'd love to."

"Oh… Yeah?"

"Sounds really fun." Ash beamed. Cam smiled back.

The rest of the walk went in a haze. At some point they arrived at the stop. At some point the bus came.

Holding Cheryl's hand, Cam helped her on. Looking behind his shoulder, he gave Ash a last smile before he left. Cheryl waved excitedly, and quickly pulled the boy to her favourite seat.

The sky glowed a bright orange as Cam walked back on the dirt road. He stared at the gorgeous colours flared in the sky, half asleep and tired from a very, very long day. He lugged his bag with him, almost home with Bluebell's entrance in sight.

But looking at the sky and the foliage of the trees caused him to not notice a certain root poking out of the ground.

Ungracefully, Cam tripped. He stumbled forward, and fell hard onto his palms with a heavy _oof._

"Are you okay?" Asked an unfamiliar, soft voice from not too far away, startling Cam and making him jump from the dirt. He kneeled on the ground and wiped the dust from his scratched hands on his pants before looking up.

A girl in blue with long, black braided hair stared at him, sitting in front of a shrub, book and pen in hand.

Cam coughed. "I think so," he said, putting his bag in order. The girl pursed her lips.

"I didn't think any of you Bluebell people would be out here. I hope you don't mind."

"I… I don't know. You're from, Konohana? What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"Some types of plants don't grow in Konohana. I just wanted to get some notes on the ones you have here," the girl responded. Cam got up and walked to her, noticing that she had her own bag of supplies. The book she held had scribbled pictures and rough notes all over the pages.

"There's no reason to mind," Cam told her. "I don't think I know your name, though. Sorry."

"It's Reina," the girl, Reina, told him, fixing her braids. "I do know you're Bluebell's florist though," she added, and Cam may have felt a bit happy to be recognized, "but I don't know your name either."

"It's Kamil… But that's a bit formal for me. Cam is fine."

"Pleasure to meet you. Can you tell me if this shrub," Reina cocked her head towards it, "is… Abelia? I think?"

Cam hummed. "It's a species of abelia, you got it." Cam was intrigued. He didn't know anyone else in either of the towns knew what abelia was. Maybe it was harsh to assume. But either way, he thought it might be fun to talk with this girl. Reina. "Spathulata."

"Bless you," Reina said with a small smirk.

"Very funny. It's abelia spathulata."

"Got it. Thanks… Cam."

"No problem. I'm glad to see that someone else has an interest to plants here."

"We're practically best friends already. It's incredible," Reina commented with an almost monotone voice. Cam's chest tightened.

No. Not best friend.

He swallowed, trying to clear his throat, before continuing. "You should come by my stand some time. I lend you some books if you'd like. Or whatever."

Reina smiled softly, small creases forming at her eyes. She tapped her pen on her book a few times.

"That's very nice of you. Thank you, Cam." She looked at him kindly. "I think I would like to talk more sometime. When it's not almost dark out."

"I guess… Uh, sure." Cam fidgeted. He wasn't sure if he was as comfortable with being so friendly to a stranger like she was with him. "Whatever you want," he spat out nevertheless.

"Exciting," Reina smiled, followed by closing her book and putting her things back into her bag. The two plant enthusiasts stood up. Reina brushed off her skirt and looked up at the tall boy. "I should… go…" She said after a second.

"Okay."

Reina waited a moment. "Okay. Goodnight, Cam."

"Night."

She pursed her lips again. "Bye," she said, before gently turning to leave, and then doing do.

Cam felt a bit bad for her, not really knowing why. Again, he wiped his palms on his pants, knowing that he'd need a bandaid or two for them. Ah, well.

He left the root and the shrub and went home.

A/N: This took me too long. :(


End file.
